


(Poem) Ice Age

by Teegar



Series: Illustrated TOS Poems [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Illustrated poem inspired by the episode "All Our Yesterdays"





	(Poem) Ice Age

  


**Author's Note:**

> This poem was published in "Abode of Strife #12." I think this was my first published poem.
> 
> I’ve been reproducing my old fanzine artwork without making very many Photoshop “improvements” to the images since much of the aim of this project was a preservation of my small part in fandom’s past. I intended to do the same for the poems. However my resolve was shaken when I discovered that not only did my texts not have the benefit of the fancy fonts offered by modern word processing programs, many of these were printed before spell-check was a standard feature. 
> 
> I have decided against preserving these vintage typos and have created new versions of the text with nicer fonts. I’ve also cleaned the art up a little since time has not been kind to my originals. A few poems have gotten separated from their original artwork. New frames have been substituted in a few cases.


End file.
